


Promises and Lies

by mneiai



Series: Prickly Pear [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is risen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and Lies

**His** return to power was not without its difficulties. It seemed as though, in the vast eons and mere second **he** was gone, those who should have been loyal, those who clawed their way into **his** hierarchy and fought tooth and nail against **his** enemies, had forgotten **him**. It was easier for them to think only of themselves, not of their **lord**, their **master** in all things.

Those loyal to **him** had risked much to release **him**: **His** dear Azazel, who fought beside **him** against Heaven and their former brothers, who descended into the Pit with **him** without regrets. **His** lovely Lilith, the first of the humans **he** twisted into something _more_.

**He** did not mourn, for **he** knew not how. Instead **he** gathered the dust of their spirits to **him**, and the others who had served them well, and breathed the chaos of existence back into them. **His** enemies had long since lost the ability to create life and, therefore, it had become **his** domain.

**He**, backed by those that had been gone, bellowed into Hell for there to be darkness and the fires of Hell extinguished.

In the deepest black the denizens of **his** kingdom crawled to **him**. They exulted, they cowered, they obeyed. **He** swept through their most hidden thoughts and yearnings, snuffing out those demons **he** found unsatisfying as surely as **he** had the flames.

The energy of Hell fed **him**, strengthened **him**. **He** no longer suffered from the weakness of **his** prison, was capable of more than simple threads of influence and corruption. **He** released into the worlds **his** will and felt it echoing back through violence, through destruction, as the humans took **him** into themselves.

As the last of **his** legions flitted by, Lilith and Azazel came to **him**, lesser demons scurrying behind, awed by the greatness they witnessed. The two bowed and **he** smiled, Hell and Earth both quaking with **his** pleasure.

"My **Lord**," she murmured in one of the old tongues, in the first language gifted to humans. "**You** are among us and our Enemy is without a leader. **You** can have your revenge, **you** can have everything."

"**Father**," Azazel hissed in a language older even than they, which only angelic tongues could carry. "Our Enemy is fractured and weakened. **You** can take your proper place, **you** can have everything."

"Everything," **he** decided. And the hellfires blazed high once more, ignited by **his** pleasure. "**I** shall have it all, my children, and **we** shall know joy once more."


End file.
